Romantic Gesture
by Lady M28
Summary: Missing scene from A Vineyard Valentine, Rory & Logan post the dinner with Lorelai & Luke.


**Romantic Gesture**

"Thank you, that was really sweet," you rouse yourself to mumble into Logan's chest as you feather a few kisses across it.

"Wow, my abilities and prowess must be failing me if I've been reduced to 'sweet,'" he laughs into your hair.

"I wasn't talking about your sexual _prowess_!" you giggle.

"Well if not that then I'm totally lost. We just had what was pretty mind blowing…"

"I think it can safely be referred to as 'mind blowing,'" you cut him off with a nod and a peck on the lips. "I would agree."

"Ok then if we're not talking about the mutually mind blowing experience which we can agree on, then what are you referring to? I'm lost here Ace. And I'm not sure lost is exactly the most comfortable place to be while in bed with my best girl.

"I mean the effort was there. You say it was…"

"Goodness," you cut him off with a laugh. "You're feeling a need to fish for compliments tonight.

"Feeling insecure?" you ask with a cocked brow.

"Not insecure. Just looking to make sure my girl is feeling as satisfied as me," he grins back at you as his hand slides down your back to lightly pinch your butt.

"Hey!" you protest as you give him a thump on the chest. "Consider me one satisfied customer.

"But I was referring to the necklace actually," you say as you look up at him gauging his reaction.

"Necklace?" he asks, feigning ignorance. "Unless you and your mom decided to switch gifts, which it would seem from the bracelet on your wrist you didn't, your mom got a necklace, not you."

"True, and I love my bracelet," you agree holding the discussed wrist up in the air so you can see the light dancing off the diamonds as they slide around your arm. "But unless Luke was looking for groceries or fishing or boating supplies, everything is pretty much closed here this time of year. It's not exactly the high summer season. And he's not exactly the most romantic guy on the planet. He hadn't planned anything for him and Mom before I called to ask them to come here this weekend.

"But I you /I on the other hand, Mr. Logan Huntzberger," you continue as you lightly jab a finger into his chest, "of the zillions of flowers, coffee carts, fancy fruits, Birkin bags, and every other romantic gesture that seems to just come to you effortlessly since we became a couple, I can't see forgetting to do something special for our first Valentine's Day as a couple."

"Well yes," he agrees. "I did plan to get you something special to mark our first Valentine's Day since getting together. Which is why you have that lovely bracelet adorning your beautiful wrist."

"From the best jeweler in New Haven. In a matching box to the necklace that Luke 'got' Mom."

"I…I…I…"

"Admit it Huntzberger."

"I wanted to do something nice for you to mark our first Valentine's Day as a couple," he says with a sigh, obviously giving up on the charade he had been carrying out. "I wanted to give it to you at dinner tonight. I assumed Luke would have something for Lorelai, but he didn't. I'd gone a little overboard, as you have a tendency to inspire me to do."

"Well thank you. Because seeing her happy this weekend, after everything we've been through the last nine or so months, and then her face when Luke gave her the necklace, that was just as wonderful a gift as was the bracelet.

"Even with everything we went through recently, maybe partially because if it, there's nothing I want more in the world than for my mom to be happy. She deserves it. She sacrificed a lot to get me where I am and I think it's her turn to be happy."

"She seems happy with Luke," he returns as he runs his fingers up and down your back. "They seem happy together."

"Yeah, but I get the feeling there's something going on with them," you say as you stare off into the black night where you can hear the waves crashing on the shore outside. "Something she's not telling me."

"Well I'm no expert on love, as you well know. But if there's one thing I've learned these last few months. It's that love doesn't solve all your problems. In fact it doesn't solve any of them. Not on its own.

"What it does is make you want to work through those problems. To work through them together."

"How did you get so smart Huntzberger?" you beam up at him.

"I had a very good teacher Ace," he says with a smile, reaching down to capture your lips then pulling back slightly to whisper before settling his lips more firmly back on yours. "The best girl I know."

FIN


End file.
